shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Starfire/Personality and Relationships
Personality When you first meet Starfire, she's cold and if you give a look she might start a fight. Most people would run after they meet her because of how she acts. She doesn't care and laughs at someone if they talk about friends or love. She hates being called demon girl or by her real name. She will go into a rage if someone calls her a weapon. When you get to know her if she doesn't scare you away first she likes to talk. She may not act like she cares but deep down Starfire wonders if a demon like her could be loved. Even if she says she doesn't have a dream she has one but is to scared to say it. She loves to look at the stars at night and also likes to sleep under them. She loves to jump at people to but only if she likes them. The one thing she hides from everyone she knows is her feelings but they can figure it out just by looking at her. Relationships Crew Family Aura C. Frank-Father Starfire strongly dislikes Frank to the point she hates him, He was the one who when was not on other orders came to the marine base just to make Star's life even more hell. After escaping Starfire's goal was to find and kill Frank. However she has changed to not outright hunting him down. But if she ever meets him face to face she will not back down from fighting him. Aura D. John-Older Brother. Starfire knows very little of John so she does not know what to think of him. In a way she does somewhat wish to meet him in order to learn more about him and her unknown mother that they share. Allies/ Friends A pirate crew saved Star after she attacked a marine base. They saved her again after the marines caught her off guard. They are the Peace Pirates. Driving the WG crazy was what they liked to do. They were more along the lines of the Roger pirates. Having freedom and helping those in need. That's what the Captain told her. Dragon. W.I.P. Nova Blade It wold seem that Starfire and Nova never got along. But it was more along the lines of them calling each other names. Starfire has some respect as Nova along with Dragon kept her from falling into the darkness that was her world before meeting them. Lawrance. When Starfire first meet Lawrance 6 months after Nova left who could talk in his parrot form. She wasn't all that happy of having an annoying bird follow her and trying to get her to talk. Even after she was order to go on a mission she wasn't all that happy. However she started to warm up though didn't show it until ? time. Jolly Pirates. At first Starfire distrusts the Jolly Pirates thinking they are just like others she's met. (Still working on the next part :S) Moonstar and Lain Starfire meets the pair in a bar on Firemoon Island Though at first she is annoyed due to Moon keep looking at her. Kai De Avalon When Starfire and Kai first meet Star thought he was a total idiot that really needed to be checked. Afterwards when they was done eating they was going to go for a walk only for Starfire to have a dizzy spell. Being how she was she didnt want to show Kai her weakness. However the food that was poisoned by a fruit that grew on the island made them both sick to the point their powers went crazy. After spending a sleepless night together and being healed by Kai's crew Starfire started to have feelings that was alien to her for Kai. After being cured and taken back to The Soul Sword, Starfire wanted to run and at the same time stay close to Kai as she felt less like a demon around him. When Kai kissed Starfire for the first time her guard came down to the point she felt scared without it. After meeting his friends Starfire wasn't sure if she wanted to stay but her heart longed for someone that could see past her heartless act. When they went for a flight Starfire felt like she might belong somewhere. During the time on a different island saving the people who was slaves to the World Government, Starfire looked past Kai's hate and pain and seen that he two had been hurt. After freeing the slaves and they was on a revolutionary ship. Starfire allowed herself to be cared for by Kai. She finally decide that if he loved her even with all her trouble past. Then she wouldn't mind being loved. Enemines Starfires biggest enemy is the WG.She never lets a marine ship go and will attack one if she sees one. She is scared they will catch her again so she gets them first. Aura C. Frank, Starfire did want to murder Frank in cold blood. However After being talked out of it by Nova, She then decide she'd deal with him if she ever got the chance and wouldn't outright hunt for him. Other She doesn't care about pirates if they want to hurt her she will fight them Category:Caring16 Category:Character Subpages